Harry Potter, The next American Idol?
by sexy-kindaxoxo
Summary: Harry and Ron wake up finding themselves in Los Angeles, California. They run into the American Idol auditions and things happen that will change their lives, forever..haha well not quite..just read Chapter 3 coming soon..please review! :)
1. Where are we?

The sun shone brightly through the large Gryffindor windows. Hot by the unusual England heat, Harry woke up sweating. His red flannel pajamas were sticking to him, making him very uncomfortable.   
  
"I wish you wouldn't stare at me like that," Harry said, rubbing his eyes. He reached out to find his glasses that usually sit on his bedside table, but they weren't there.   
  
Ron was sitting inches from his face, staring at him oddly.   
  
"Finally you're up! I didn't want to wake you but blimey, Harry, look where we are!" Ron shouted looking around.  
  
Harry found his glasses in his pajama pocket and put them on.   
  
They seemed to be in a hotel room with two beds, a tv, and a small bathroom. It was decorated to have a southwestern feel to it, but Harry personally thought it looked tacky.   
  
"Where are we?" Harry asked amazed. "Do you think we're on some sort of school trip or something?"  
  
Ron shook his head, "Nope I already looked around downstairs. We're alone here. I mean besides the rest of the tourists and stuff. But no one else from Hogwarts is here."  
  
Ron was eating some sausage that he must have picked up downstairs.   
  
"The food here is awful good though," He said wiping his mouth happily.  
  
"Ron! Are you crazy? We don't know where we are and we're BY OURSELVES! All you can think about is the food? How in the world did we get here?" Harry yelled madly. He jumped out of bed and looked out the window.   
  
"I reckon we walked to a train station in our sleep and ended up here. Or maybe we were kidnapped…hmm, maybe Dumbledore shipped us out here cuz we got expelled finally after all the crazy things we did," Ron thought aloud.   
  
"Oh my gosh, Ron, look," Harry said with his eyes wide. He pushed the curtains away from the window, giving them a clear view of the happy and bright "DisneyLand" sign from across the street.   
  
Ron stared out the window in disbelief.   
  
"Wait, how…who…? We're in America!? Right across the street from Disneyland?! So that means we're in uh, El Angels or something, I've heard of the city before," he said.  
  
Harry started searching the room frantically, looking for a suitcase or something.   
  
"It's Los Angeles, stupid," Harry remarked, "And do you know if we have any money or anything? Or any clothes or food? Ahh! This is crazy!"  
  
Ron stared outside watching the cars pass and watching huge crowds of people using a crosswalk.   
  
"Wow look at all this muggle stuff! Dad would absolutely love it here!" Ron said.   
  
"Yes I found it!" Harry shouted. He pulled out a large gold suitcase form under his bed and opened it up. Inside where all of his clothes and some books and things. He had just about everything there except for his wand.   
  
There was a note resting on top of it all. Harry picked it up and read it aloud.   
  
Dear Harry Potter and Ron Weasly,  
  
I'm sorry for any confusion this might have caused, but it had to be done. Hogwarts has not been the same since you two have arrived, and everyone agrees you have been getting off too easily. You have been suspended for a month, not expelled, but if this happens one more time, you will be. Ron, you also have your suitcase under your bed with this same letter there. We sent you to your houses using a form of magic while you were sleeping. You will receive a letter as soon as your time is up.   
  
Sincerely,   
  
Professor Dumbledor  
  
Ps, remember, no magic outside school  
  
"Harry, did he say we were sent to our houses?" Ron asked staring at the letter over Harry's shoulder.  
  
Harry reread it and nodded.  
  
"They must have messed up when they were moving us with magic. Maybe they said the wrong spell. Oh my gosh, do you know what this means? We're stranded in California without magic and only wizard money. Blimey!" Harry said pacing around the room.   
  
Ron dug out his suitcase from under his bed and went through his stuff.   
  
"Well, what do you think we should do?" he asked and started changing into his clothes.   
  
"I'm not sure…get some help I guess, or money…or both," Harry replied while he pulled a shirt over his head.   
  
Harry and Ron walked down the very busy sidewalk filled with tourists going to Disneyland and driving to Hollywood. An important looking man walked by .  
  
"Um, excuse me, sir?" Harry said, stopping the man in his tracks.   
  
"Would you possibly be able to spare me and my friend here some money for a taxi or a bus?"   
  
The man looked down at him and dug through his pocket, giving him some change for the bus.   
  
"Uh sure, I guess. Here," he said.  
  
They thanked him and ran over to the bus that was getting ready to leave.  
  
They slipped the money into the slot and found a seat in the back, not knowing where they were going.   
  
"Do you know where this bus goes to?" Ron asked a small lady sitting near by.   
  
She glared at him for a while then looked away.   
  
Harry shrugged, "Let's just get off when we see a lot of people or something, or people that look helpful."  
  
After a couple stops, Ron noticed a long line waiting outside of a building.   
  
"Hey Harry, what do you reckons going on here?" Ron asked, pointing out the window.   
  
"I dunno, let's get off here and check it out," Harry replied. 


	2. The Auditions

Harry and Ron stepped off the bus and walked curiously toward the long line. It was filled, mainly, with young adults and teens looking very anxious and excited.   
  
Ron and Harry stared at each other and shrugged. Neither of them had any idea what this line was waiting for. They shoved past people and slipped, unnoticed, in front of the first person in line.   
  
Harry tried to look into the closed, glass doors of the building, but there were blinds covering them.   
  
suddenly, a man in a suit pushed open the doors.   
  
"Er, excuse me. Do you..."  
  
"Ok, you're next, come on in," The man cut Harry off and gestured for him to come in.  
  
"come on," Harry whispered nervously to Ron, not knowing at all what he would be getting himself into.   
  
Ron started walking in the door when the man pushed him away, "One at a time," he said, and shut the door in his face.  
  
Harry looked around. He was in a large auditorium with bright white lights and several doors. It looked like a giant, empty wherehouse. There was a small strip of hardwood floor, like a stage, and a booth with 3 people sitting at it in front of the stage.   
  
"Ok, go over there and do your thing, and when youre done, exit to the right over there," The man said, pointing to the doors in the back.   
  
"Uhh, ok, but I still..."   
  
"Hurry up, we havent got all day," A man sitting at the booth shouted in a british accent.  
  
Harry shrugged and walked up to the stage.  
  
Sitting across from him was a big black man, a lady smiling happily at him, and a british man looking very annoyed.   
  
"Hi, I'm Paula Abdul, this is Randy, and that's Simon," The woman said.  
  
"So, what's your name?"  
  
"I'm, uh, Harry. Harry Potter," Harry said shyly, expecting them to start staring at his forhead in awe like most people do.   
  
"Ok Harry, what song are you singing for us today?" She asked.  
  
Singing?? Harry had no idea this was a singing thing, and he knew he was not good at all.   
  
Just go with it, maybe you can make some money or something, Harry thought to himself.  
  
"Um, I'm singing..."Harry thought for a moment. The Dursleys didn't really let him listen to much music, but he did know one song.   
  
"I will Survive, by err Gloria...something," Harry said sheepishly. He knew it was by a lady and a lady who could sing very well. And he knew he was a boy, and a boy that couldn't sing if his life depended on it.   
  
He decided to just get into it and have fun, it's not like he'll ever see these people again.   
  
"At first I was afraid, I was petrified..." Harry started to sing.  
  
He tried to emulate her voice, even if he sounded like a total idiot. He started to dance like he say on TV once. He was thinking what his friends at Hogwarts would do if they say him.  
  
"I will survive! Hey hey!" Harry finished the song and tried very hard not to laugh. He looked up at the judges who were staring at him in disbelief.   
  
"Wow," Randy said quietly. 


End file.
